If Only He Knew The Truth
by badkitty61589
Summary: The Raijinshu are off on a mission which calls for a night at a hotel. Freed really wanted to be in Laxus's room but rooming with Bixlow wont be too bad, right?  Please Review :


Okay Second Fanfic, Lets hope its better than the first...Also i would love comments...they would really help. :)

* * *

><p>Freed pulled at his long green hair with a frown on his face,<p>

"Why? Why wouldn't Laxus share a room with me? I could help him figure out the riddle." Freed rolled onto his side on the bed,hands still pulling at his hair. He felt the bed move as Bixlow sat down,

"You know Laxus doesn't always need you, also a sign that he doesn't like you…" Bixlow said the last part under his breath. Freed closed his eyes,

"I love Laxus and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for him, plus I'm sure he likes me back." Calming down Freed left his hair alone and decided that maybe he just needed sleep. After a few minutes he felt his hair being pulled to the side, his neck being revealed to the world.

"You need to get over Laxus." Freed felt Bixlow's tongue work its way from the bottom of his neck to his ear, stopping only to nip at it.

"Bixlow. No this isn't going to happen I LOVE LAXUS!" He turned and pushed Bixlow to the other side of the bed. Frowning Bixlow moved forward to Freed's angry eyes,

"Why cant I be good enough for you Freed? I am here with you cause I want to be, Laxus obviously doesn't want to be with you." Bixlow leaned to catch Freed's mouth, Figuring out his intentions Freed backed up and got up off the bed,

"No your not right, he loves me back. I need a break from you." Freed stormed out of the room leaving Bixlow alone on the bed. He looked to the ceiling,

"Why cant he see the truth?" Bixlow got up and took off his mask and top half of his outfit, leaving him only in his pants. Looking at the time her decided that he should just go to bed and hope that freed would be better tomorrow.

**FREED P.O.V.**

I cant believe Bixlow would think that Laxus doesn't love me. I mean we do most of our mission work together and have Bixlow and Evergreen as back up. I would do anything for him because I know he loves me. Well either way I am stuck in a hotel and Laxus is sharing a room with Evergreen, who knows what they were doing. Just the thought of anything happening between them makes me twinge. I need something to relax myself. I know, a drink, there has to be a bar in this hotel somewhere. That's what I need.

After running around in circles I finally found a bar,

"Give me something strong." I told the barmaid, she nodded and handed me a glass. I brought it close to my mouth and realized that the smell was making my nose burn. Come on Freed, I can drink. Wishing for the best I held my breath and let the liquid go down my throat.

After a few more of that tingly drink it didn't burn so much as I drank, I really found myself loosening up a bit. Well it was past 2 in the morning I might as well go back to Bixlow and get some sleep. Walking back to my room, which took longer than expected, I snuck in and saw Bixlow's sleeping form on the bed. Just seeing his silhouette reminded me why I stormed off earlier. Hmph 'get over Laxus', I can get over Laxus. Just watch me, I stormed to the bed and yanked Bixlow's shoulder, his eyes shot open as I moved him to a position where he could clearly see me.

"Wha! Freed what are you doing? Wait where have you be-" My mouth cut him off as I used my tongue to fight for dominance. I then realized he was letting me win, I sat up,

"Put that tongue of yours to work" He was shocked but I didn't give him a chance to respond I grabbed his mouth with mine once more and felt him struggling against my tongue, I smirked. Yes I can get over Laxus, Bixlow and I were going to have a long night.

**BIXLOW P.O.V. ( Next Day)**

I woke up to a sobbing sound, confused I sat up and looked at my side. Freed was facing away from me his bare back moving up and down as he sobbed. I leaned over him,

"Freed whats wrong." He winced,

"I-I-I did it with you…Now Laxus wont want me anymore…" He continue with tears down his face. Feeling bad I started stroking his arm,

"Shh its okay Freed, Laxus wont know, I'm sure he still loves you." He rolled over and looked up to me through is tear stained eyes.

"R-really?" He asked, hope clearly shining from his face, I sighed. Why couldn't he just accept that i was here for him. I laid back down,

"Yes and I'll make sure to help you impress him." It was the least I could do. Unexpectedly I felt Freed hug me. I felt a smile crawl over my face as i hugged him back.

"Thanks Bixlow" Oh if only he knew the truth.

**EPILOGUE**

Laxus put Freed's bag onto the carriage,

"So did you guys here there was totally a couple doing it last night." Laxus said while laughing. Freed and Bixlow looked at each other and started laughing awkwardly with Laxus.

"Yeah well they were the lucky ones…" Evergreen snapped as she glared at Laxus and stepped into the carriage. Freed followed her in with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Well...yea :) Leave a comment! :D<p> 


End file.
